Es Muss Am Kaffee Liegen
by milenalupin
Summary: Kaffee und eine Muggel-Verschwörung lassen Harry sich in seinen schlimmsten Feind verlieben. Begleitet ihn auf einer Reise durch Verwirrung, Zorn, Depression, Akzeptanz und schierem Wahnsinn. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr.


Kaffee und eine Muggel-Verschwörung bringen Harry dazu, sich in seinen schlimmsten Feind zu verlieben. Begleitet ihn auf einer Reise durch Verwirrung, Zorn, Depression, Akzeptanz und schierem Wahnsinn. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. 

- Autorisierte Übersetzung von mgaldeones ficlet „It Must've Been The Coffee". --

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Es muss am Kaffee liegen**

Harry wusste nicht, wie es passiert war. Er wusste nur, dass er, als er eines schönen Frühlingsmorgens von seinem Kaffeebecher hochsah, Draco Malfoy sah und prompt dachte, er sei sexy.    
  
Innerhalb der kurzen Zeitspanne eines Augenblicks kam er zu einigen Schlussfolgerungen.  
   
Er stand wohl unter Drogen. Dobby oder so ein anderer idiotischer Hauself hatte ihm irgendwelche Halluzinogene in den Kaffee geschüttet. Ob aus Versehen oder mit Absicht wusste er nicht; aber wenn es Letzteres gewesen sein sollte, hatte mit Sicherheit jemand den Elfen einen entsprechenden Befehl gegeben, wenn man deren offensichtliche Unfähigkeit berücksichtigte, für sich selbst zu denken. War es Voldemort gewesen, der doch sicherlich lieber andere Dinge verwendet hätte –  sagen wir, Imperio in Flaschen oder Instant-Tod-Gift? Natürlich hätte es auch die Queen gewesen sein können, oder Tony Blair, oder sogar – er zuckte zusammen – George Bush. Was die allerdings mit ihm zu tun hatten, musste er erst noch herausfinden.   
  
Als besagte kurze Zeitspanne eines Augenblicks vorüber war und all diese Gedanken durch sein Gehirn geschossen waren, fühlte Harry sich plötzlich hilflos. Er warf einen Blick in Richtung Slytherin-Tisch, nur um zu überprüfen, ob Malfoy noch da war, was er natürlich war. Harry begann, Überlegungen über die Schönheit silberblonder Haare im Licht der verzauberten Decke anzustellen.   
  
Er kniff sich unter dem Tisch in den Arm – fest – und wünschte, er könnte Schlimmeres tun.   
  
Harry war verdammt.   
  
~*~   
  
Als er sich am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück hinsetzte, war er zuversichtlich, dass die Effekte des gestrigen Kaffees (oder was immer es gewesen war) weg waren. Er fühlte sich gesund, glücklich, und wieder ganz er selbst. Er lächelte Hermione fröhlich an, als sie sich auf den Platz neben ihn fallen ließ. Er lächelte, als Ron in sein Glas gähnte. Er lächelte, als Seamus unter Augenreiben und mit verzogenem Gesicht herankam.   
  
Er lächelte, als Draco Malfoy den Raum betrat.   
  
Woraufhin er seinen Schädel lautstark auf die Tischplatte knallte und die starrenden Blicke seiner Gryffindor-Gefährten ignorierte.   
  
Und er hatte noch gar keinen Kaffee getrunken.   
  
~*~   
  
Das Mittagessen ließ er ausfallen.   
  
Und dabei war er wirklich hungrig – aber er entschied sich, lieber zu verhungern als sich noch tiefer in George Bushs finstere Pläne noch zu verstricken . Er wusste nicht _genau_ Bescheid, was in der Muggelwelt vor sich ging. Das Letzte, was er gehört hatte, war dass Bush etwas mit der kleinen und schrecklichen philippinischen Präsidentin Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo hatte und mit ihr in ihren Flitterwochen ganz Asien durchstreifte, während Bushs Ehefrau Laura unterwegs war, um den Irak auszukundschaften. Aber vielleicht hatte er das alles auch nur falsch verstanden – schließlich _war_ das hier die Zauberwelt.   
  
Nun denn. Er litt also unter irgend einer Form hormonellen Ungleichgewichts. Deswegen fing er an, Malfoy zu bemerken. Und es gab eine große politische Muggelverschwörung gegen ihn. Was sollte er tun?   
  
Er blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum und schmollte, während er versuchte, nicht an irgendwas Sturmgraues zu denken. Vor allem nicht an Malfoys Augen.   
  
Nein, wirklich.   
  
~*~   
  
Im selben Moment, in dem Hermione den Raum betrat, erkannte sie, dass er ein Problem hatte. Zumindest war das, was er anfänglich dachte, aber als sie zu sprechen anfing, entdeckte er, dass es nicht seine gegenwärtige düstere Aura war, die ihn verraten hatte.  Es war einfach die Tatsache, _was_ er verpasst hatte -   
  
„Hühnchen-Teriyaki! Harry, wie konntest du bloß? Was ist los?"   
  
Sie setzte sich in den Stuhl neben ihm, und schaltete in Psychiater-Modus um. Das tat sie gelegentlich. Ihre Eltern hatten Psychiater-Freunde, wie er wusste.   
  
„Absolut gar nichts", erwiderte er so ruhig und unbekümmert wie nur möglich. Hühnchen-Teriyaki interessierte ihn momentan nicht sonderlich, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nicht wenn die ökonomischen und militärischen Supermächte der Welt es auf ihn abgesehen hatten.  
  
„Harry", meinte sie die Augen gen Himmel rollend, „du hast offensichtlich ein Problem. Erzähl es mir doch einfach – du wirst dich dann besser fühlen. Entweder das, oder warte bis ich Ron hole, damit der dich deswegen in die Mangel nimmt."   
  
Na, das würden wir doch schon gar nicht wollen, oder?   
  
„Uhm. Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich hab gerade einfach bloß keinen Appetit. Das ist alles."   
  
„Ja klar." Sie erhob sich jovial, immer noch mit diesem Therapeuten-Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Wann immer du dazu bereit bist, dann."   
  
Bevor sie ging (und genau so schnell, wie sie angekommen war, könnte man misstrauisch ergänzen), zuckte sie noch zwei Mal mit ihren Augenbrauen – auf eine Art, die sehr, sehr an Malfoy erinnerte, wenn der versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, bevor er außengewöhnlichen Ärger anzettelte.   
  
Um seine Gedanken wieder klar zu kriegen, schüttelte er den Kopf. Bis der weh tat.   
  
Als er damit aufhörte, blendeten sich zwei Hermiones seltsam verschwommen ineinander, die in einer Mischung aus Wunder und Sorge zu ihm hinunter schaute.   
  
„Mir geht's gut, Hermione. Ich meine, ähm, ja, ich bin okay."   
  
„Aha."   
  
Er verspürte den flüchtigen Wunsch, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen – also stand er auf und rannte in seinen Schlafsaal, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und plante, die Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn mit der Suche nach Lösungen zuzubringen, wie er aus dieser Lage wieder heraus kommen könnte.   
  
Um dann besagte Zeit mit Gedanken an Malfoy in engen, leuchtend Gryffindor-farbenen Boxershorts zu verbringen.   
  
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.   
  
~*~   
  
Zaubertränke war an diesem Tag ein Desaster.   
  
Malfoy hatte feminine Hände: Seine Finger war blass und zart. Harry vergaß, seine Schrumpelfeigenwurzeln zu hacken, als er Malfoy dessen hacken sah. Snape, der Harrys scheinbar leeren Blick bemerkte, bestrafte ihn mit einem heftigen Punktabzug für Tagträumerei und der Blamage vor der ganzen Klasse. Noch schlimmer, Malfoy grinste ihn spöttisch an, mit blitzenden Zähnen – Zähnen! – woraufhin Harry schluckte und sich hastig abwandte.  

Um dann zu bemerken, dass Malfoy sonst _niemals_ Zähne zeigte, wenn er spöttisch grinste.  
  
Er warf Malfoy aus dem Augenwinkel einen verstohlenen Blick zu und geriet in Panik, als er in Panik geriet, nur weil Malfoys und Crabbes Gesichter ziemlich nah beieinander waren, als sie miteinander sprachen.   
  
Er zerkrümelte seine Wurzel halbherzig in tausend Stücke und versuchte, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass zehn Zentimeter weitaus genug seien. Unglücklicherweise ging Snape gerade wieder einmal vorbei und tadelte ihn für seine enttäuschende Arbeit.   
  
Als er später hochschaute und Malfoy ihn schon _wieder_ angrinste, wobei seine Zähne in dem schwachen Licht faszinierend funkelten, verschüttete er Murtlap-Essenz über seine ganze Robe.   
  
„WAS ist heute mit dir los, Potter?!", brüllte Snape quer durch den Raum. Harrys letzter Gedanke, bevor Snape zu seinem langweiligen, mit Wiederholungen gespickten, abschätzigen Monolog ansetzte?    
  
Malfoy hatte sehr, sehr hübsche Zähne.   
  
~*~   
  
„Äh", verkündete Harry vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen Hermione gegenüber. Ron war mit Pansy Parkinson ausgegangen, um Merlin weiß was zu tun, und er erkannte dies als die passende Gelegenheit, um das Thema anzuschneiden.   
  
„Ja?"   
  
Oh Gott, Therapeuten-Modus.   
  
„Äh", wiederholte er.   
  
„Ja?!"   
  
„Ich glaube – ich bin vielleicht – also, ich weiß nicht, ob ich – es ist wahrscheinlich nur so eine Phase – aber ich glaube, du solltest wissen..."   
  
„_Was_ genau wissen?", drängte sie ihn sanft.   
  
„Ich... na gut, ich glaube, ich mag Malfoy."   
  
„ ..."   
  
„ ..."   
  
„ ..."   
  
„ ..."   
  
„ ..."   
  
„Und?"   
  
„ ..."   
  
„Du darfst jetzt was sagen."   
  
„ ..."   
  
„Bitte?"   
  
„ ..."   
  
„HAST DU NICHTS ZU SAGEN?!"   
  
„Harry, beruhige dich!" Sie wartete, bis die neugierigen Blicke sich abwandten, bevor sie weitersprach: „Bei allen Problemen ist es unbedingt erforderlich, dass du Spannungen vermeidest, damit du dich darauf konzentrieren kannst, die Ursache zu beseitigen."   
  
„Ursache beseitigen? Soll ich deiner Meinung nach Malfoy umbringen?"   
  
Das herablassend schnaubende Lächeln, das sie in diesem Moment von sich gab, erfolgte offensichtlich in der Absicht, dass er sich blöd fühlte. „Es ist nicht Malfoy – ich meine, da muss es einen gewissen Katalysator gegeben haben, irgend etwas, das diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hat."   
  
„Na ja, da war der Kaffee gestern—"  
  
„Nein."   
  
„Es hat angefangen, als ich –"  
  
„Liebestränke sind illegal –"  
  
„Ich hab den Kaffee getrunken und als ich hochsah –"  
  
„ – und sie funktionieren nicht –"   
  
„Tun sie doch!"   
  
„Nein!"   
  
„Doch –"  
  
„Nein –"   
  
„DANN ERKLÄR DAS DOCH MAL!"   
  
Sie schwieg.   
  
„Es _kann_ nicht am Kaffee liegen", wiederholte sie, ob wohl sie jetzt auch aussah, als hegte sie einen Zweifel. „Hast du Dobby gefragt?"   
  
„Äh, noch nicht, aber das werde ich tun."   
  
„Gut. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst." Sie stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie in die Bibliothek unterwegs war, um Liebestränke zu recherchieren..  
  
Harry seufzte; dann, um seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken, erledigte er seine Hausaufgaben.   
  
~*~   
  
An diesem Nachmittag hatten sie Quidditch-Training, und sobald er auf dem Platz ankam, warf sich Ron auf ihn und sie beide zu Boden. Sie rollten in einem Knoten aus Roben und Besen umher, bis Ron oben lag und Harry, dessen Beine zwischen seinem Feuerblitz und Rons Schenkeln eingeklemmt waren, sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.   
  
„Was machst du denn da?" Harry war verblüfft.   
  
„Was machst _du_ denn?"   
  
„Was meinst du? Du warst es doch, der –"   
  
„Was tust du da, dich in Malfoy verlieben?"   
  
„Verlieben? Ich bin _nicht_ verliebt! Bloß ein bisschen verschossen –"  
  
„Hah, also gibst du es zu, dass du ihn _magst_...!"   
  
„Tu ich nicht! Verschossen sein ist ganz was anderes als mögen. Und würdest du jetzt bitte von mir runtergehen?"   
  
„Aber! Warum ausgerechnet er? Es gibt bessere da draußen, um Merlins Willen – wie Justin Finch-Fletchley, zum Beispiel." Und hier verschleierten sich Rons Augen, wohl in einer Erinnerung, über die Harry nur rätseln konnte. Er wartete, bis feststand, dass Ron nichts weiter zu sagen hatte.   
  
„Nicht jeder mag Justin Finch-Fletchley, weißt du."   
  
„Häh?"   
  
„Ich sagte –"  
  
„Ja, hab ich gehört." Ron klang irgendwie abgelenkt.   
  
„Ron."   
  
„Ja?"   
  
„Meine Beine schlafen ein."   
  
„Oh."   
  
Ron stand auf und fegte den Staub von seiner Robe. Als Harry das Gleiche tat, schaute er nach, ob sein Besen (nicht _dieser_ Besen) noch intakt war, was er glücklicherweise war.   
  
Gequält von dem Kribbeln, das jetzt seine Beine attackierte, fragte er: „Wie hast du das eigentlich rausgefunden? Das mit Malfoy?"   
  
„Hermione hat's mir erzählt", bekannte Ron. „Sie sagte, sie könne dir nicht helfen, weil du, na ja, _aufgebracht_  hat sie es genannt, seist. Also hat sie mir gesagt, ich solle dich beruhigen und zum Reden bringen."   
  
Na, und _du_ warst vielleicht ruhig, murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während sie hinüber gingen, wo das Team schon versammelt war. Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch beim Anblick ihrer zerknüllten Klamotten. Bevor sie den Mund aufmachte, begriff Harry, dass sie denken könnte, sie hätten miteinander _geknutscht_.   
  
„Das ist nicht, wie du denkst", sagte er hastig.    
  
Ginnys Blick war neugierig und anklagend. „Ich habe eigentlich gar nichts gedacht, aber wo du jetzt davon anfängst..." Sie lächelte sehr ruhig, bevor sie wieder zu der Team-Diskussion zurückkehrte.   
  
Ron sah sie entsetzt an.   
  
~*~   
  
Nach dem Abendessen, im Gemeinschaftsraum, entwickelte Harry gerade einen Plan, Hermione in drei einfachen Schritten zu ermorden, sobald sie erst mal aus der Bibliothek zurück war, als Neville aus dem Nichts heraus auftauchte und in den Sessel neben ihm plumpste. Genervt durch die Unterbrechung sah Harry ihn direkt an und grüßte ihn scharf: „Was?"   
  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung lächelte Neville. „Hey, Harry."   
  
Er musste zweimal blinzeln, bevor er antworten konnte. „Äh, Nev. Hast du zufällig heute morgen irgendwelchen Kaffee getrunken?"   
  
„Ich trinke nur Milch – aber egal, du brauchst keine Geheimnisse zu haben, Harry. Ich weiß es."  
  
„Du weißt es? Was denn?" Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er genau verstanden hatte _was_, aber er wollte doch mal mit Wunschdenken versuchen.  
  
„Das mit Malfoy, natürlich."   
  
Er wollte entweder Neville oder sich selbst einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Kopf versetzen, aber vielleicht durch einen unterbewussten Instinkt, den Hermione ihm via Hypnose vermittelt hatte, blieb er ruhig.   
  
So ruhig wie er konnte, jedenfalls.   
  
„DA IST NICHTS ZWISCHEN MIR UND MALFOY!!"   
  
„_Natürlich_ nicht; hast du noch nie was von unerwiderter Liebe gehört?"   
  
Die Vorstellung, dass Neville Longbottom ihm die Regeln und Prinzipien einer Schuljungenschwärmerei erklären wollte, hätte das Komischste sein sollen, das Hogwarts je erlebt hatte. Das Problem war, dass Neville todernst war – und seine Verschossenheit auch.   
  
...   
  
Hatte Harry gerade zugegeben, dass er _ernsthaft_ in Malfoy verschossen war?   
  
...   
  
Nah, könnt' er gar nicht.   
  
„Die Sache ist so, Harry, das könnte gefährlich werden. Sich in den Feind verlieben würde dich auf ewig von Gryffindors ehrenvollen Rängen entfremden."   
  
„Und?"   
  
„Und darum musst du ihn dazu bringen, dich auch zu mögen. So einfach ist das." Neville grinste.  
  
Harry wollte seine übergroßen Vorderzähne einschlagen.  
  
„Neville, ich respektiere dich und alles", Harry hielt sich selbst soweit zurück, wie er nur konnte, „aber ich muss meine, äh, Probleme selber lösen."   
  
Neville war einen langen Moment in Gedanken verloren: Der arme Junge hatte wohl seine gesamte vorhandene Gehirnkapazität zusammenquetschen müssen, um zu verstehen, was genau Harry hatte ausdrücken wollen. Dann sah er wieder zu Harry zurück und erwiderte: „Also schön. Aber wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich für dich da, okay?"  
  
„Okay."   
  
Als Neville aufstand und sich dem Porträtloch zuwandte, sah Harry ein gerissenes Grinsen. Demzufolge betete er wohl zu welcher Göttlichkeit auch immer da oben war, ihn mit Malfoy zu verkuppeln.  
  
Aber, so dachte er, das wäre eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht.   
  
Er haute sich selbst eine runter.   
   
~*~   
  
„Harry", flüsterte Ginny ihm am nächsten Morgen über seinen Orangensaft-Kelch zu – _keinen_ Kaffee. „Schau jetzt nicht rüber, aber Malfoy sieht dich an. Und ich _meine_ _ansehen_."   
  
Harrys Kopf schoss hoch und richtete sich auf der Stelle auf Malfoys üblichem Platz am Slytherin-Tisch. Tatsächlich, Malfoy _sah ihn an_, aber eine Nanosekunde später hatte er schon seinen Blick abgewandt..   
  
„Oh, mein Gott", stöhnte Harry, über den die schmerzhafte Erkenntnis hinwegspülte wie ein Petrificus Totalus. „Er weiß es..."   
  
„Oh, das ist doch lächerlich, Harry. Niemand weiß es –"  
  
„Mit Ausnahme von dir und Hermione und Ron und Nev und –"  
  
„Das sind alle!"   
  
„Bist du sicher?"   
  
Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich bin ich sicher."   
  
Ein im Halbschlaf befindlicher Seamus Finnigan kam hinzuspaziert und unterbrach sie: „Hey, Malfoy hat dich gerade angesehen – und ich meine _angesehen_. Hast du's gemerkt?"   
  
Harry warf ihm einen so scharfen Blick zu, dass Seamus zusammenzuckte und  sich zu seinem Platz verzog.   
  
Junge, dachte Harry, wenn das hier eine Parodie ist, ist sie _verdammt_ schlecht geschrieben.   
  
~*~   
  
Das Abendessen kam und ging.   
  
Dean Thomas hatte sich gerade Harry genähert, der _wusste_, was er wohl ansprechen würde, weil sie sich einander eigentlich _nie_ näherten, als Draco Malfoy den Flur entlang schlenderte und ihn grüßte: „Potter, kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?"   
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich – sichtlich – und er schluckte. „Äh. Oh. Uh. Okay." Malfoys Lippen zuckten ein bisschen, und Harry erwartete schon ein spöttisches Grinsen, aber weiter ging es eigentlich nicht. Dean sah Malfoy an, Malfoy runzelte die Stirn in Deans Richtung, Dean ging vorsichtig weiter, so als ob er eine Muggel-Explosion erwartete. Harry hatte von irakischen Bombardements gehört, und die waren ziemlich furchterregend.   
   
Um Malfoy nicht anschauen zu müssen, sah er Dean nach, bis der außer Sicht war. In Harrys Brust dröhnten Basstrommeln. Super super super. Malfoy _wusste_ es. Er war sich allerdings unsicher, ob Malfoy Teil des ursprünglichen Planes war, weil ihm der Gedanke, dass Malfoy sich mit Muggeln einließ – selbst solchen in den obersten Hierarchiestufen – einfach nicht glaubhaft erschien. Er hielt seinen Blick starr auf seine Schuhe gerichtet, als er zu reden begann.   
  
„Worüber wolltest du sprechen?"   
  
„Nur was… möglicherweise Wichtiges." Malfoy, das konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, spielte mit seinen Händen. Und er stockte beim Sprechen.  
  
Harry hoffte, dass aufgrund irgend eines wundersamen Wunders (lag es an einer Muggel-Religion oder einem CIA-Versuch der Modifikation von Erinnerungen?) Malfoy es _nicht_ wusste und nicht nur gerade eine besonders bösartige Weise suchte, mit der er das Thema zur Sprache bringen konnte.   
  
„Ich habe dich in letzter Zeit bemerkt..."   
  
NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiinnnnnnn................   
  
„Malfoy, was immer du bemerkt hast, es ist nicht wahr, okay? Es ist… nur ein Trick deiner überaktiven Fantasie. Zwischen uns geht absolut nichts vor, verstehst du? Ja? Gut."   
  
Er ging weg, mit raschen Schritten, deren Echo ihm die Halle entlang nachhallte, und fühlte sich sehr stolz auf sich selbst – bis ihm aufging, dass Verleugnen wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Lösung war.   
  
Verdammt.   
  
~*~   
  
Beim Frühstück schien Malfoy nicht zu wissen, ob er ein böses Gesicht oder ein spöttisches Grinsen auflegen sollte, also suchte er Augenkontakt mit Harry und tat etwas, das irgendwo zwischen den beiden lag. Dann wandte er sich Pansy zu und ignorierte Harry absichtlich für den Rest der Mahlzeit.   
  
Nicht, dass der das bemerkt hätte, versteht sich.   
  
Und es ihn interessieren würde.   
  
Er stand verärgert auf (ob auf sich selbst, auf Malfoy oder auf die Muggel war er sich nicht sicher), und stieß dabei seinen Stuhl um. „Scheiß auf Verleugnen", murmelte er, ohne das Gaffen der Gryffindors zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Das ist nicht mehr komisch. Zeit, was zu _unternehmen_."   
  
Und mit diesen Worten ergriff er Hermiones Arm und zerrte sie fort.   
  
Niemand – besonders nicht am Slytherin-Tisch – hätte ahnen können, dass sie zur Bibliothek unterwegs waren. Deswegen war Harry, nachdem ein paar Ravenclaws ihm und Malfoy ihre besten Wünsche aussprachen (woraufhin ihn Hermione von irgendwelchen gewaltsamen Aktionen abhalten musste), ehrlich überrascht. Es war beinahe, als sei Malfoy ihnen _gefolgt_, nur um ihn zu ärgern.   
  
„Hermione!", zischte er. „Schnell, bevor er uns sieht –"  
  
„Potter", unterbrach ihn Malfoy ohne ein Lächeln oder Grinsen auf diesen hübschen rosigen Lippen. Er sah eigentlich irgendwie blass aus...   
  
Harry schlug die Hand gegen seine Stirn. Malfoy sah _immer_ blass aus.   
  
„Bist du okay?", fragte der Blonde augenblicklich, und starrte auf Harrys Schläfe. Die pochte ziemlich, aber das machte Harry nicht wirklich Sorgen.   
  
„Was willst du?"   
  
„Ich wollte nur die Tatsache ansprechen, dass ich –"  
  
„Ich mag dich nicht, Malfoy. Also vergiss es."   
  
„Klar", höhnte Malfoy, dessen Augen verrieten, dass er es nicht glauben wollte. Hmph, dachte Harry. Dann lass ihn doch. Mit einem letzten selbstgefälligen Heben des Kinns verschwand Malfoy.  
  
„Na, das lief doch prima", meinte Hermione anklagend.   
  
„Wa- ? Du meinst, du hast wirklich erwartet, dass ich ihn umbringe?"   
   
Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Neville hat dir gesagt, du solltest ihn dazu bringen, deine Liebe zu erwidern, oder? Du hast offensichtlich wohl nicht aufgepasst."   
  
„Aber – ! Neville ist _Neville,_ du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass ich –"  
  
„Ich verstehe. Wie fühlst du dich denn dabei?"   
  
„Wie ich mich – ? Hermione. Ich. Will. Gar. Nichts. Deswegen. Tun."   
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, nahm einen sehr mitleidigen Ausdruck an und seufzte. „Oh, Harry. Sag mir nicht, du willst Malfoy erlauben, dein Bestes zu nehmen, ohne dass du etwas zurück bekommst. Du bist soviel besser als das. Und du verdienst soviel mehr als dass deine Liebe nie erwidert wird. Es ist besser zu lieben und zu verlieren, als nie geliebt zu haben."   
  
„Und wie wär's mit ihn gar nicht erst kriegen, damit ich ‚lieben' kann, aber auch nichts zu verlieren habe?"   
  
„Äh... was?"   
  
„Egal. Komm schon, lass uns hochgehen." Harry hatte vergessen, wozu er ursprünglich in die Bibliothek wollte. Hermione folgte ihm mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung Abteilung Alte Runen.   
  
„Schau mal. Wir wollen doch nur dein Bestes, Harry. Und wir wissen, dass du glücklich sein wirst, wenn du mit Malfoy – na, nicht dass wir ihn _mögen_, schon klar, aber man sollte jedem eine Chance geben und... oh, ich sollte dir die Wahrheit erzählen."   
  
„Die da wäre?"   
  
„Es ist so, dass – schön. Es ist so, dass du dich in letzter Zeit sehr seltsam verhalten hast und wir wollen tun, was wir können, damit wir wieder Harry aus dir machen. Und wenn das bedeutet, dich mit Malfoy zusammen zu bringen..."   
  
„Aber du bist zu schlau, und auf Neville hört nun wirklich keiner, und Ginny will einfach nur grundlos irgendwelche Leute verkuppeln, und Seamus und Dean machen sich wahrscheinlich über mich lustig, und die Ravenclaws wissen nicht das Geringste, und Ron ist sauer auf mich –"   
  
„Er ist nicht mehr sauer. Wir, äh, hatten eine Diskussion."   
  
„Mit dem ganzen Haus?", fragte Harry halb im Scherz.   
  
„Nur die Sechstklässler. Und Ginny. Und Colin. Und Dennis auch, glaube. Und noch ein paar Viertklässler. Und –"  
  
„Ich verstehe. Ich meine, ja klar." Mittlerweile waren sie bei der Fetten Dame angelangt. Harry spuckte das Passwort aus, wollte brüllen und vielleicht heulen, aber als sich der Eingang öffnete, entschied er sich für ersteres.   
  
„WAS GLAUBT IHR EIGENTLICH, WER IHR SEID, IHR BASTARDE!!"   
  
„Harry!"   
  
„Ich kann jedes verdammte Wort verwenden, dass ich will! Keiner versteht mich! Ich bin ein einsamer, ignorierter, missverstandener Teenager, der einfach nur an den Auswirkungen einer hormonellen Gleichgewichtsstörung leidet! Ich bin nur verknallt, verdammt! Ich muss deswegen gar nichts unternehmen!"   
  
Alle starrten ihn an. Das Schweigen ließ die Luft dick werden.   
  
Und dann sagte jemand: „Doch, musst du."   
  
Alle standen mit angehaltenem Atem da.   
  
Harry drehte sich langsam, langsam, zu Lavender hin um, die ihn verlegen anlächelte.   
  
„Und wieso das?", verlangte er eine Antwort.   
  
„Weil, Harry", antwortete Parvati für sie, „wir schon alles dafür vorbereitet haben."   
  
Er war ernsthaft verwirrt. „Was vorbereitet?"   
  
„Das Abendessen…!", quiekte Lavender.   
  
„Das... Abendessen?"  
  
„_Das_ Abendessen!"   
  
„Abendessen nachher? Wa– ?"   
  
„Abendessen morgen Abend." Ron stand auf und kam mit einem bittenden Halblächeln zu ihm herüber. „Du wirst Malfoy zu einem späten Abendessen, nach der üblichen Zeit, in die Große Halle einladen. Nur ihr zwei. Es wird großartig, wenn du nur – Harry?... Harry?!"   
  
Die Gryffindors verfielen in Kollektivpanik.  
  
Harry war in Ohnmacht gefallen.   
  
~*~   
  
„Das ist das Kommunale Angst-Syndrom", erklärte Madam Pomfrey zwei Stunden später, als sie ihnen endlich das Betreten des Krankenflügels und den Besuch bei Harry gestattete. Sämtliche Gryffindor-Sechstklässler und noch ein paar andere standen um Harrys Bett versammelt herum. Pomfrey sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Das passiert, wenn ein Zauberer durch die ganzen anderen um ihn herum übermäßig gestresst wird und sein System es nicht länger ertragen kann. Er wird in ein paar Minuten wieder wach werden, aber dann muss er weiterschlafen. Er braucht Ruhe. Aber jetzt sagt mir – was genau hat das hier ausgelöst?"   
  
„Uhm. Er ist nur. Wir waren gerade dabei, ihn zu verkuppeln, mit Ma –"  
  
„Mandy Brocklehurst", unterbrach Hermione Ron mit einem verstohlenen Kneifen in seinen Arm. „Er mag Mandy wohl nicht besonders, das ist alles."  
  
„In Ordnung. Ich schätze, ihr habt dann jetzt eure Lektion gelernt, alle miteinander?" Die Oberschwester reckte streng ihr Kinn in die Höhe und drehte sich um, um in ihr Büro zurückzukehren. „Ruft mich, wenn er wach wird. Und regt ihn ja nicht auf!", rief sie beim Hinausgehen.   
  
„Also, ihr habt sie gehört", meinte Ron düster. Er schaute auf Harry hinab und erinnerte sich an all die Zeiten, die sie seit damals miteinander verbracht hatten, als er und Harry erst Knaben waren, die nur darauf warten hinauszugehen und die Welt zu sehen, zu einer gemeinsamen Reise aufzubrechen. Er dachte an die Momente, in denen er Harry glücklich und strahlend und lebendig gesehen hatte, in denen seine Augen funkelten wie die Smaragde, die sie waren, an die Jugend, die er ausgestrahlt hatte wie ein Leuchten, das nie verlöschen würde. Er erinnerte sich an jede Gelegenheit, in der Harry seinen Namen gerufen hatte, als bedeute er ihm die Welt, als sei er der beste Freund, den er jemals –  
  
„Rooonnn", stöhnte Harry.   
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich, und er versteckte sich hinter Hermione.   
  
„Roooonnn. Komm. Her."   
  
Hermione nickte, obwohl sie schon ein bisschen besorgt schien, und trat beiseite. Ron trat zögernd vor.   
  
Sobald er in Armreichweite war, ergriff Harry die Vorderseite seines Hemdes.  
  
„Erklär das Abendessen in drei Sätzen oder weniger", grollte er. Offenbar war er nicht länger krank. Genau genommen, dachte Ron, während er versuchte, sich selbst zu befreien, war er stark für jemanden, der ohnmächtig gewesen war. Zu stark.  
  
„Das war deren Idee, Harry, ich schwör's. Es ist alles geplant. Alles, was du noch tun musst, ist Malfoy fragen."  
  
Harry starrte zornig umher, bevor er verkündete: „Ich habe etwas bekannt zu geben."  
  
Er ließ Rons Hemd los. Alle, die sich versammelt hatten, traten zurück in was wie ein Zeichen von Respekt aussah, als Harry sich auf dem Bett aufsetzte. Er sah von einem zum anderen, als ob er überlegte, ob das, was er vorhatte, vernünftig sei. Niemand wusste, dass er nur versuchte, einen dramatischen Effekt zu erzielen.   
  
Er seufzte. „Ich werde euch jetzt erzählen, was ich euch schon die ganzen letzten paar Tage hätte sagen müssen."   
  
Es herrschte ein großartiges Schweigen, und dann erklärte er alles, von den gegenwärtigen Ereignissen bei den Muggeln bis zur Dummheit der Hauselfen, und was das mit ihm zu tun hatte. Sie lauschten ihm mit äußerster Ernsthaftigkeit, als er seine Annahmen detailliert auflistete, und er war froh, dass sie endlich genügend Verstand aufgebracht hatten, um nicht weiter über seine und Malfoys ‚knospende' ‚Beziehung' nachzudenken.   
  
Nach seiner längeren Rede schlug Ginny, die Muggel-Studien belegt hatte, vor: „Wie wär's denn mit Saddam Hussein? Vielleicht glaubt er, er könne dich benutzen, dass du ihn versteckst oder so was...?"   
  
„Hussein ist gestern in der Nähe eines Muggel-Bauernhofes festgenommen worden, und war vorher zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu verstecken, als dass er mit irgendwelchen Plänen hätte aufkommen können. Also kommt _er_ nicht in Frage",  stellte Ron fest.  
  
Sie starrten ihn alle an.   
  
Er zuckte die Achseln. Sein Gesicht wurde sichtlich heißer. „Hat Justin mir erzählt."  
  
Und so verschwanden alle Gedanken an Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy; jetzt konzentrierten sich alle darauf, wieso Ron und Justin angefangen hatten, miteinander zu reden und vielleicht sogar _zusammen_ gekommen waren, während sie alle damit aufs Glatteis geführt hatten, dass die ganze Zeit über Ron mit ...   
  
„Es war nicht wirklich Pansy", gab er zu. „Ihihihi… schon seit Wochen nicht mehr."  
  
„Das wussten die nicht, Weasley? Was, das wusste ich ja sogar." Malfoy stolzierte selbstgefällig auf sie zu, und trotz der nicht willkommen heißenden Gesichter einiger Umstehender teilte sich die Menge wie das Rote Meer, um Malfoy an Harrys Bett treten zu lassen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren Ron und Justin vergessen.  
  
Harry war nicht beunruhigt, oh nein. Er hatte eine Schar von Freunden genau hier und Malfoy hatte niemanden, nicht einmal seine Speichellecker bei sich. Seltsam, dachte Harry: Sie waren auch nicht bei ihm gewesen, als er zu Harry gekommen war, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen, als er das eine Mal mit Dean da stand, und als er und Hermione in der Bibliothek waren. Vielleicht waren Crabbe und Goyle jetzt schon zu blöd, um Malfoy hinterher zu laufen. Hmm.   
  
„Was tust du hier?", fragte Harry leichthin. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, _wieder_ ohnmächtig zu werden.   
  
„Darf ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", gab Malfoy mit gleichartiger Ruhe zurück.   
  
Harrys Augen schielten ganz leicht vor Misstrauen. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Malfoy in der Minderzahl war, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen, und nickte. „Nur zu."   
  
„Alleine?"   
  
Nun, wo er darüber nachdachte, war der Krankenflügel einer der sichersten Orte der Schule, wo Madam Pomfrey ihn schließlich nie verließ. Trotzdem hieß das nicht, dass er bereit war, allein mit Malfoy zu reden. Schließlich hatte ohnmächtig werden _dieses_ Problem nicht gelöst; er fühlte sich vielmehr ein wenig unwohl in einem Krankenhausbett, wenn Malfoy ihn so anglotzte, als ob er ihn _auffressen_ wollte oder so was. Wenigstens steckte er nicht in einem dieser grässlichen weißen Gewänder, die Pomfrey die Schüler manchmal anzuziehen zwang.  
  
Er wollte Malfoy gerade fragen, was so wichtig wäre, um ein private Konversation zu verdienen, als er merkte, dass die anderen alle weg waren.  
  
Er war allein.   
  
Mit Malfoy.   
  
Er schluckte so hastig, dass er beinahe dran erstickte.  
  
„Was tust du hier?", wiederholte Harry mit beinahe brechender Stimme. Malfoy kam näher, näher, mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry wusste, dass er keinen Schaden anrichten können würde – schließlich wussten _alle_ von dieser Sache mit Malfoy, was Harry davor bewahrte, weiteren Hohn und Spott erdulden zu müssen – aber er hatte trotzdem Angst. Eine Scheißangst, und nervös war er, ausgerechnet, als sei er im Begriff Malfoy zu verführen oder so was, was er nicht war. Nie im Leben.  
  
Malfoy zog einen Stuhl heran und streckte sich darauf aus. „Ich wollte dir nur einen Besuch abstatten", antwortete er. Sein spitzes Kinn war leicht hochgezogen, was ihn wie eine Art Veela oder so was aussehen ließ. Harry setzte sich gerader hin.  
  
„Na, du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich brauche meine Ruhe."  
  
„Wirklich?"   
  
„Was wirklich?"   
  
„Willst du wirklich, dass ich gehe?"  
  
Harrys Lippen teilten sich verwirrt; er versuchte, anhand von Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck heraus zu bekommen, was der meinte, aber er fand keine Antwort. Was erwartete Malfoy zu hören? Was _wollte_ Malfoy hören? Er wusste nicht, wie er es nicht aussprechen sollte, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, um was es ging. Ehrlich, Blonde waren manchmal so _schwierig_.  
  
Also starrte er auf Malfoys Lippen und wünschte, der Junge käme nah genug heran, um ihn zu küssen. Oder dass er ihn küssen könnte – wäre so rum auch in Ordnung.  
  
„Verdammt." Harry haute mit der Faust auf sein Kissen und blickte weg.  
  
„Werden wir wahnsinnig, Potter?"  
  
„Nein. Genau genommen, Malfoy, bin ich lediglich gerade ziemlich verwirrt. Also wenn du so freundlich wärst, das einfach mal so hinzunehmen..."  
  
„Was ist denn?"  
  
„Gemimirmorgnabndesn."  
  
„Äh?" Der Veela war, wie es schien, zu verblüfft um fies zu werden. Keine Beleidigung von Harrys zusammenhangloser Hast. Ha! Harry musste sich deswegen irgendwann mal über ihn lustig machen. Nachdem er sich selber jetzt bis auf Knochen blamieren würde, hieß das – was in schätzungsweise fünf Komma zweiunddreißig Sekunden geschehen würde. Er wusste nicht, was er tat. Muggel-Diktatoren sprachen aus seinem Mund.   
  
Er atmete tief ein. „Gehmitmirmorgenabendessen."  
  
„Wir essen jeden Abend zusammen, Pottkopp." Die silbrigen Haare des Veela glitzerten im gedämpften Licht des Raumes; seine Lippen waren gefangen zwischen einem anzüglichen und einem spöttischen Grinsen. Amüsement oder Hohn und Spott.  
  
Harry sammelte genügend Mumm für eine spitze Erwiderung: „Ich meinte nach dem allgemeinen Abendessen, du schwachköpfiger Trottel von einem Slytherin!"  
  
„Du meinst, nur du und ich?"  
  
„Was glaubst du denn wohl?!"  
  
„Schön."  
  
„Schön."  
  
Stille.   
  
Harry starrte auf Malfoys cremefarbene Schultern. Nicht, dass er die sehen könnte, aber er wusste mit Bestimmtheit, dass sie gar nicht anders sein konnten als glatt und rein und seidig und, ja, cremefarben – und runzelte die Stirn, weil er nicht genau wusste, was er jetzt fühlen sollte. Ob Malfoy oder er selbst es jetzt ernst meinten, war ihm unklar.   
  
„Wann soll ich da sein?"   
  
„Ich werd'... uhm... die Hauselfen fragen müssen. Wann die das Essen fertig haben und so weiter."   
  
„Frag nach Hühnchen-Teriyaki", schlug Malfoy mit aufleuchtenden Augen vor.   
  
„Du magst Hühnchen-Teriyaki auch?" Harry war fasziniert und mochte es kaum glauben. Slytherins _konnten_ gar kein Hühnchen-Teriyaki mögen...   
  
„Äh… ja… aber nur, wenn von Hochklasse-Hühnchen kommt." Der Veela hob trotzig sein Kinn.   
  
„Werd' ich ihnen dann mal sagen."   
  
„Gut."   
  
„Schön."   
  
Harry hasste es, wie es zunehmend schwierig wurde, wütend auf Malfoy zu bleiben. Es war früher so einfach, aber jetzt, wo Malfoy halbwegs zivilisiert auftrat, war er das auch, und der Drang, distanziert und trotzig zu bleiben stürzte ein wie ein kaputtes Dach. Also, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glatt denken... nun...   
  
„Du kannst jetzt gehen", sagte er mit voller Absicht, um die Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein zu vertreiben. „Ich werd' dir die Zeit eulen, wann du in der Großen Halle sein musst."   
  
„Richtig. Dann ich seh' dich dann." Er stand auf und verzog sich mit leicht wackelnder Kehrseite. Als ob er versuchte, Harry anzumachen. Ha! Harry Potter sich von seinem allerschlimmsten Feind anmachen lassen? Ha! Nie, niemals würde das passieren, und garantiert nicht mit einem lausigen Wackeln, selbst wenn er wusste, dass Malfoys Arsch genauso babyglatt sein würde wie seine Schulter, aber voller, runder, mit Fleisch, in das man die Finger drücken und kneifen und hineinsinken konnte-  
  
„Oh Scheiße", murmelte er, als er an sich herunter schaute.   
  
Genau diesen Moment wählten die Gryffindor, um zurück zu kommen.   
  
Und alle die gleiche Frage zu stellen.   
  
Er lag auf der Seite (um zu verbergen, wie sehr er Malfoy mochte – urgh) und gähnte (in der Hoffnung, dass sie den Hinweis kapieren und gehen würden). Er sagte ihnen, Malfoy würde kommen, und es sollte gefälligst Hühnchen-Teriyaki geben. Er weigerte sich, irgendetwas anderes zu sagen, aber alle jubelten sowieso lautstark, also hätte er dazu auch gar keine Chance gehabt.   
  
Und dann gellte Hermione: „Wartet mal eine Sekunde. Wir haben ein Problem."   
  
Alle drehte sich zu ihr. Besorgnis trat auf die Gesichter. Harry fühlte einen Schwall des Triumphs: Also hatten sie doch nicht an alles gedacht, haha, das war _sein_ Abendessen, und _sein_ Erfolg, und _sein_ Malfoy...   
  
„Die Frage ist", meinte Hermione langsam, „was soll Harry anziehen...?"   
  
Sie drehten durch.   
  
~*~   
  
Als Madame Pomfrey sie des Lärms wegen später alle weggescheucht hatte fragte sich Harry, worauf er sich bloß eingelassen hatte.   
  
Er schlief. In seinem Traum strippte Malfoy sich aus seiner Quidditch-Robe und ging dann duschen. Und er lockte Harry näher, mit einem Grinselächeln auf dem Gesicht, eine Hand zu seinem Schoß herunter gleitend.   
  
In seinem Traum, schätzte Harry, war das alles gar nicht mal so schlecht.   
  
~*~   
  
Was er _nicht_ mehr dachte, als er aufwachte.   
  
Es war gerade vor dem Abendessen. Pomfrey sagte ihm, er könne jetzt gehen, und das tat er – aber er ging geradewegs hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und kam den Rest des Abends auch nicht wieder herunter. Ron sagte ihm nach dem Abendessen, dass Malfoys Blicke immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch herüber gewandert waren, woraufhin sich Harry erinnerte, dass er noch auf eine Eule mit der Zeitangabe wartete. Ron sagte Sieben Uhr Dreißig, was Harry auf einen Pergamentfetzen notierte. Diesen eulte er, bevor er noch irgendwas hinzufügen konnte wie: ‚Komm ja nicht zu spät, du Mistkerl' oder: ‚Ich werd' die Hauselfen bitten, dir ins Essen zu spucken' oder: ‚Freu mich drauf. Bring Gleitcreme mit.'   
  
Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, und sein Herz trommelte als gäbe es kein Morgen (was bedauerlicherweise nicht der Fall war), als er versuchte, in dieser Nacht noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Er verfluchte alle Muggel-Regierungschefs der Welt und was die so anrichteten. Er würde sich blamieren; Malfoy würde auf seine Kosten lachen und lachen; die ganze Schule würde es wissen. Es war bemerkenswert, was Muggel so fertig brachten.   
  
Er hoffte auf das Beste.   
  
~*~   
  
In einer halben Stunde würde Das Abendessen stattfinden, und Harry war mitten in einem hitzigen Streit mit Ron über ein seidiges, ärmelloses schwarzes Hemd. _Justin Finch-Fletchleys_ seidiges, ärmelloses schwarzes Hemd, um präzise zu sein, und Harry wollte dieses aus mehr als einem Grund _nicht_ anziehen. Seine dünnen Armen waren allerdings sein Hauptargument – und so was wie: ‚Ich weiß ja nicht, wo das schon gewesen ist.'   
  
Unter dem Zeitdruck fühlte sich Ron veranlasst, alle logischen Argumente zusammen zu sammeln und eines nach dem anderen abzugeben: das das Hemd eines von Justins Lieblingshemden sei und aus einem hochklassigen Muggelgeschäft stamme – hin zu Malfoy, der selber dünne Arme hatte und großartig in schwarz aussah. Harry weigerte sich glattweg.   
  
Hermione kam herein und drohte Harry an, dass, wenn er es nicht anziehen würde, sie ihn und Malfoy Omniokulieren würde, und die Tonnen von Kopien, die sie ziehen würde, an die ganze Schule verkaufen.   
  
Harry verzog wütend das Gesicht, griff abrupt nach dem Hemd und stürmte davon, um sich umzuziehen.   
  
Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterkam, warteten die Gryffindors – _alle_, wohlgemerkt, nicht nur die Sechstklässler – schon auf ihn, um ihm Glück zu wünschen, sein Aussehen zu preisen, seine Hand zu schütteln. Was ihn beunruhigte, weil sie vorher noch nie irgend jemandem vor einem romantischen Abenteuer die Hand geschüttelt hatten, nicht einmal Ron mit Justin, oder Fred, damals, als er wiewarnochseinName aus Ravenclaw eingeladen hatte.   
  
Er schaffte es, niemandem außer Ron und Hermione zu erlauben, ihn in die Große Halle hinunter zu eskortieren, wo warmes Essen (und vielleicht heißer Draco) auf ihn warteten.   
  
„Ich frage mich", fragte er laut, „ob er das ernst meinte, mit dem Kommen, oder ob er bloß zugesagt hat, damit er sich über mich lustig machen kann. Es ist nicht, als erwarte ich was Besseres von ihm. Es ist nur... na ja... Ich hab mich ein bisschen aufgetakelt und ihr habt das Essen und alles arrangiert..."   
  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, er wird da sein", sagte Hermione.   
  
„Nicht dass ich es nötig hätte, mit ihm zu essen oder so was", informierte Harry sie hastig. „Ich bin schließlich nicht wie die Muggel."   
  
„Weißt du, Harry", bemerkte Ron, „du fängst schon an wie er zu reden."   
  
„Ich meinte Saddam Hussein und Kompanie, Wies-"  
  
Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
  
„Vergiss es." Damit führte Harry sie die Treppe hinunter. Brachte sich selbst seinem grauenerregenden, unausweichlichen Schicksal näher.   
  
Am Fuß der Treppe rieten ihm Ron und Hermione in äußerster Ernsthaftigkeit, einfach er selbst zu sein.   
  
„Damit wäre also mein Plan, den totalen Muggelhasser zu spielen, geplatzt." Er starrte auf die Türen der Großen Halle, nur fünfzig Meter weiter, und sein Herz fing wieder an mit diesem lauten und schnellen Schlagen. Die Angst stieg hoch in seiner Brust. Er drehte sich plötzlich um. „Was, wenn ich _nicht_ hin will? Was, wenn ich mich weigere, meine Zeit zu verschwenden? Es wird sowieso nichts passieren – Malfoy und ich sind viel zu verschieden." Er musterte die beiden, um festzustellen, ob sie irgendwo wütend wären. Waren sie nicht. Harry betrachtete das als ein gutes Zeichen.   
  
„Wo wir schon darüber nachdenken", fuhr er fort, „warum hab ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen? Es wird nie funktionieren. Warum sollte ich meinen Stolz riskieren, wenn ich weiß, dass es von Schicksal zum Scheitern verurtei – hey, was habt ihr v...?!?"   
  
Das nächste, was er wusste war, dass Ron ihn achtlos über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, und er nur noch in die Luft treten und auf Rons Rücken mit den Fäusten einschlagen konnte.   
  
„!$@^$#*&@%!?! Lass mich los!!"   
  
„Nein."   
  
„$%*%^(@%#$^*%^?!" Er kämpfte, aber das Blut war schon in seinen Kopf hinunter gerauscht und ihm war schlecht. Er gab nach, als er die Zwecklosigkeit einsah.   
  
„Nein."   
  
„Aber."   
  
„Du musst lernen, dich deinen Ängsten zu stellen, Harry", sagte die Große Therapeutin so normal und gleichmütig wie immer. „Vor allem deine Angst vor Bloßstellung wird dich vom Triumph abhalten, wenn du damit nicht fertig wirst. Wir versuchen nur, dir zu helfen."   
  
„Aber!" Gestern im Krankenflügel war so weit weg, dass er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, Malfoy wiederzusehen, mit ihm zu sprechen, während er ihm Auge in Auge gegenüberstand. Nein, nein, nein.   
  
„Beruhige dich, Kumpel. Du kannst das." Endlich setzte Ron ihn ab, schubste ihn gegen eine der großen Türen und hielt ihn dort fest. Das Holz war kalt in seinem Rücken – eiskalt – und er gab sich selbst das Versprechen, Ron zu zeigen, wie sich das anfühlte. Irgendwann.   
  
„Ihr versteht das nicht", erklärte er ihnen. Sein Atem kam in Stößen, während sein Blut wieder in die Venen zurückfloss. „Ich mag ihn, ich weiß, aber eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Er ist ein mieser Kerl, und das wird er immer bleiben. Und wo jetzt jeder – einschließlich meiner Freunde, von denen ich mehr Verständnis erwartet hatte – ihn mir aufzwingen will, bleibt mir nur eins übrig."   
  
Weil Malfoy ein mieser Kerl war, oder wegen seiner Schuldgefühle, weil er sich selbst anlog, dass Malfoy immer ein mieser Kerl bleiben würde, oder weil er selbst ein genauso mieser Kerl war wie Malfoy, oder wegen des Pochens in seinem Hirn, oder vielleicht auch wegen seines wertlosen, erfolglosen Lebens brannten ihm Tränen in den Augen.   
  
Er riss seinen Kopf nach vorn und rammte ihn gegen die harte, harte Tür.   
  
Alles wurde schwarz.   
  
~*~   
  
„Ohmeingott", murmelte er, als sich Malfoys Gesicht in konturenlosem Schimmer aus der unbegreifliche Schwärze herausbildete. „Ich bin in der Hölle."   
  
„Nein, du bist im Fegefeuer", korrigierte ihn Malfoy. Harry begriff, dass es gar nicht Malfoy war, sondern ein Engel, der ihm aus all seinen Sünden erlösen sollte. Was ihn darauf brachte, dass er besser mit dem Beten anfangen sollte. Was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er gar nicht katholisch war.   
  
Was ihn erkennen ließ, dass Malfoy einen Witz gemacht hatte.   
  
„Nein, wirklich, ich lebe noch?" Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, da er auf einer angeblich glatten, festen Oberfläche auf dem Rücken lag, aber da er seine Umgebung nicht erkennen konnte und ihn das zum Wahnsinn trieb, legte er seinen Kopf wieder nieder.   
  
„Natürlich lebst du noch, Potter", sagte der katholische Engel.   
  
„Aber – warum tut mein Kopf nicht weh?"   
  
„Hat dir deine Mutter nie beigebracht – ich meine, ich habe einen Zauberstab benutzt, du haarsträubend ungebildeter Muggelliebhaber."   
  
„Ich _hasse_ George Bush", brachte Harry noch hervor, bevor die Schwärze ihn wieder umfing.   
  
~*~   
  
„Ich fühl mich nicht so gut", stöhnte Harry, als er wieder wach wurde, nach, was wohl nur höchstens zehn Minuten später waren, weil Malfoy noch an der selben Stelle stand, und zehn Minuten war so ziemlich das längste, was man bewegungslos im Halbdunkel verbringen konnte, ohne verrückt zu werden. Harry setzte sich auf. Sein Nacken war steif, und er hatte Rückenschmerzen, und er stellte fest, dass er sich auf dem Gryffindortisch befand, und Malfoy auf einem Stuhl neben ihm saß. Weiter den Tisch herunter brannten drei Kerzen, wo das Essen auf sie wartete.   
  
„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er und schaute Malfoy dabei fest an. Trotz seines armen Rückens (er würde _nie wieder_ auf einem Tisch schlafen), begann sich seine Brust zu regen, als er sich erinnerte, dass das hier eine Verabredung war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihm das alles etwas peinlich war und er zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen auf dem Rücken lag und Malfoy auf ihn herunter schaute. Die Dinge fingen an, sich zu wiederholen: Der Kaffee musste wohl seinen Zauber verloren haben.   
  
Also schlug sein Herz ganz plötzlich ganz schnell, während er zusah, wie Malfoy auf seine Uhr schaute und antwortete: „Zwei Uhr dreißig."   
  
„Zwei Uhr dreißig? Morgens?"   
  
„Nein, Potter, nachmittags", kam die Antwort mit einem sarkastischen Augenrollen. Dennoch merkte Harry, dass Malfoy ihn nicht direkt ansehen wollte; er hielt den Blick fest auf die andere Tischseite gerichtet. Auf das ungegessene Hühnchen, und was immer die Hauselfen noch so gekocht hatten.   
  
„Du hast nichts gegessen?", fragte Harry wie benebelt.   
  
„War nicht hungrig", murmelte Malfoy.   
  
„Oh." Während er vom Tisch auf den Boden sprang, dachte er, es sei wahrscheinlich besser, dass Malfoy keinen Augenkontakt wollte, weil, wenn man so drüber nachdachte, er auch keinen wollte. Es ging ihm aber trotzdem auf, dass man Malfoy schnell nach St. Mungo bringen sollte. Der arme Junge hatte den Verstand verloren, fürchtete Harry: Auf ihn zu warten und alles, das Hühnchen-Teriyaki nicht mal anzurühren (?!), diese ganzen – wie viel? – sieben Stunden in diesem schrecklichen Stuhl zu sitzen.   
  
Sieben Stunden!! Harry hätte die Zaubertränke-Aufsätze eines ganzen Monats in der Zeit erledigen können! Er hätte sieben Malfoys dazu bringen können, sich in ihn zu verlieben und – und –   
  
Der Einschlag traf ihn.   
  
Wie mit einem Hinkelstein.   
  
Nein, nennen wir's lieber einen Felsbrocken.   
  
Nein, nennen wir's einen Meteor. Oder einen Asteroiden... hmm... wo war eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen den beiden? Und einem Komet? Konnten Kometen überhaupt Leute treffen?   
  
Egal. Jedenfalls traf es ihn hart.   
  
Draco Malfoy hatte ihn beim Schlafen beobachtet.   
  
Zeit für Panik.   
  
„Du Perversling", sagte er sanft. Man konnte wohl mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er nicht ganz bei Verstand war, während ihm alles, was ihm während seines Schlafes hätte passieren können, so durchs Gehirn schoss wie eine vollgepfropfte PowerPoint-Präsentation. Wenn er bloß wüsste, was eine PowerPoint-Präsentation war.   
  
„Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Und warum bist du noch hier?"   
  
Malfoys verwirrtes Starren ließ sich Harrys Innereien schlimm – und gleichzeitig gut – winden. Plötzlich erschien ihm ein angepisster Malfoy keine gute Idee mehr; etwas, das noch vor einer Woche unmöglich gewesen wäre.   
  
„Also wirklich, ich habe deinen Kopfschmerz kuriert und bin hier geblieben, um auf dich aufzupassen, und das ist die Art, wie du… nicht, dass du zu mehr fähig wärst, aber vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich nichts Falsches gemacht habe. Ehrlich, Helden sind manchmal wirklich so _schwierig_."   
  
„_Dir vertrauen_? Welchen Grund hast du mir je gegeben, dir zu vertrauen?"   
  
„Du lebst doch wohl noch, oder?"   
  
„Hrmpfh. Wo sind Ron und Hermione?"   
  
„Schlafen gegangen. Siehste, _die_ hatten Scharfsinn genug, mir zu trauen und dich hier zu lassen."   
  
„Das haben die mit Absicht gemacht! Ich werde sie morgen früh gleich als erstes erwürgen. Falls du nicht lügst."   
  
„Warum sollte ich wohl lügen? Du Idiot."   
  
Es herrschte peinliche Stille. Harry nutzte sie, um einmal Arme und Rücken zu strecken. Ah, viel besser.   
  
„Möchtest du eine Massage?"   
  
Harry starrte ungläubig.   
  
„Das war ein Witz, Potter. Du weißt, ein Scherz?", meinte Malfoy, obwohl er ein bisschen verletzt aussah. Nicht, dass Harry das interessieren würde oder so was. Malfoy sah wieder beiseite, und Harry konnte nicht anders als denken, wenn wir bloß diese Mauer aus Feindseligkeit nicht zwischen uns stehen hätten; wenn wir bloß noch mal von vorne anfangen könnten; wenn bloß Malfoy nicht so ein Arsch wäre. Er dachte, Malfoy und er könnten ein schönes Paar sein, wenn bloß nicht.   
  
Dieses Mal erklang überraschenderweise auch keine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die behauptete, er würde den Verstand verlieren. Harry wollte es nicht zugeben, dass er diesen schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte; er war einfach nur froh, dass er anfangen hatte zu akzeptieren, dass er Malfoy mochte. Er _wollte_ Malfoy nicht mögen, aber zumindest kam er jetzt damit klar.   
  
Genug von diesem Psychogebabbel. Da war Malfoy, und dahinten war das Essen, und ersterer gestikulierte auf letzteres und sagte: „Das Essen ist kalt, und wir sind offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung zum Essen. Und, ganz ehrlich, mir reicht's. Ich hab hier genug Zeit mit dir verschwendet. Ich gehe ins Bett."   
  
Schmerzhafte Fäden zerrten an Harrys Herz, aber er tat sein Bestes, es nicht zu zeigen. Er hatte immer noch seinen Stolz. Schritt für quälenden Schritt ging er neben Malfoy den Tisch entlang, die Kerzen auszublasen. Die Elfen würden die Teller bis zum Morgen wegräumen. Harry fragte sich, warum Malfoy sie nicht selbst früher in der Nacht wegräumen lassen hatte, als die Elfen ihre übliche Runde machten, während Harry noch friedlich schlief. Es war ja nicht so, als sei Malfoy bereit, auf ihn zu warten und sich mit kaltem Hühnchen abzufinden, richtig?   
  
Richtig.   
  
Nicht, dass das jetzt noch etwas ausmachte. Der Gedanke an Malfoy und ihn war schlimmer geworden, bevor er schlimm gewesen war. Es war vorbei, vorbei, vorbei. Hiermit endeten also jedermanns Bemühungen. Zurückweisung und Versagen. Es war beinahe komisch, aber Harry brachte es nicht über sich zu lachen.   
  
Beide waren nur ein paar Zentimeter von einer Kerze entfernt, um sie auszublasen, als Harry das Licht auf Malfoys Gesicht und in seinen Augen spielen sah. Und inmitten des Grau und der blauen Flecken war er sich sicher etwas zu sehen, das vorher nicht dort gewesen war. Neben den Flammen sah Malfoy beinahe anständig aus, _liebenswert_, wie jemand, dem er seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte, jemand, der nicht lachen würde, wenn er sagte, dass sich Muggelverschwörer zu einer Verschwörung gegen ihn verschwört hätten. Harry fiel in eine flauschigweiche Wattewolke. Die Hochzeitsglocken rangen.   
  
„Warte", sagte er, bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte.   
  
Malfoy wartete.   
  
„Ich hab Hunger."   
  
Die Schwere von Malfoys Blick war kaum zu ertragen, als er erwiderte: „Das Essen ist kaum noch genießbar."   
  
„Es ist immer noch Hühnchen-Teriyaki", betonte Harry. „Und..." _SAG ES NICHT!_  schrie sein Bewusstsein. _NICHT!_  „... wir sollten ihm eine Chance geben."   
  
„Dem Hühnchen?!"   
  
_SAG ES NICHT! NICHT!_   „Uns."   
  
„Oh." Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. „Okay."   
  
Sie aßen.   
  
~*~   
  
Sie führten eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung.   
  
Nein, ehrlich gesagt, war sie mehr als zivilisiert. Sie war... persönlich, und offen, und gleichzeitig erleuchtend.   
  
Aber wiederum _muss_ man nicht die ganzen Details wissen.   
  
Also zog Harry hinterher nach oben, Malfoy an seiner Seite, und er befand sich in einer angenehmen Starre. Über jede Erkenntnis hinaus erstaunt, dass er ein zivilisiertes, persönliches, offenes, erleuchtendes Gespräch mit seinem schlimmsten Rivalen geführt hatte, während sie kaltes Essen und warmen Kürbissaft zu sich nahmen. Selbst Muggel hätten das unmöglich gefunden, und das war seltsam, wenn man die äußerste _Normalität_ ihres Mahls berücksichtigte.   
  
Malfoy neben ihm schwieg, scheinbar ebenso benommen – zumindest hoffte Harry das. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass man sich über ihn lustig machte. Die Nacht war immer noch jung, und morgen wäre ein neuer Tag für Klatsch und Bloßstellungen. Er fragte sich, was Malfoy wohl dachte. Wenn er ihn fragte, sähe das aus, als ob es ihn interessierte. Aber wenn er ihn nicht fragte, sähe das aus, als habe er Angst davor. Also, er war bestimmt kein Feigling, nicht, nachdem er nach unten gekommen war, um sich mit Malfoy und dessen perfekter Anmut und Gefasstheit zu treffen... In Ordnung, vielleicht nicht _perfekt_ ... auch egal.   
  
„Wir sind da", verkündete Harry, als sie die schnarchende Fette Dame erreicht hatten. Malfoy grinste ihn wieder an, und zeigte dabei die meisten seiner Zähne. Ganz klar ein Vorzeichen für den Hohn und Spott und wahrscheinlich die Erpressung, die Harry von vornherein erwartet hatte.   
  
Wenigstens hatte er eine großartige Nacht gehabt.   
  
Er ignorierte den Überschwang seiner Hormone. Sie standen abgeschieden in der Halbdunkelheit, und der Rest der Welt schlief. Und weniger als dreißig Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Malfoys Gesicht sah immer toll aus im Mondschein: Es war ein Anblick wie aus einem Meisterwerk der Renaissance oder einer preisgekrönten Fotographie. Es war, als könne sein Gesicht das Mondlicht _absorbieren_ oder so was. Unmöglich. Zum Vernaschen unmöglich.   
  
Und wo wir gerade von Vernaschen sprechen...   
  
Harry räusperte sich und dachte an ausgestopfte Hauselfenköpfe.   
  
Sie sprachen gleichzeitig:   
  
„Ich glaube –"  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du es gemerkt hast."   
  
Harry blinzelte. „Was gemerkt?"   
  
Malfoys Grinsen brach in sich zusammen und Harry begriff zum allerersten Mal, dass es gar kein Grinsen war. Auch nie eins gewesen war.   
  
Es war die Veela-Version eines Lächelns.   
  
„Gemerkt, dass ich dich mag, Potter", sagte der Veela auf eine Weise, die Harry das Gefühl gab, blöd zu sein. Und glücklich, und geliebt, und ganz schön geil.   
  
„A – I – Oh. Oh."   
  
Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Und so sexy.   
  
„Äh, ja, ich hatte bemerkt, dass... ah, äh – dass du – ach, was zum Teufel." Harry trat vor und küsste ihn.   
  
Sonnenschein, Gänseblümchen, Trompeten, Popcorn, Wattewölkchen, seidene Bettlaken, Schokoladenkuchen, Frodo/Sam, und Glocken, Glocken, Glocken. Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry gar nicht mehr so unglücklich bei dem Gedanken, in Malfoy verliebt zu sein. Es war großartig, fand er, jemanden zu küssen, der nicht heulte – und noch großartiger, wenn der auch noch zurück küsste. Oh, das könnte er jeden Tag tun.   
  
Und wenn man bedachte, dass Malfoy cremefarbene Schultern hatte und eine schmeichelhafte Kehrseite, ganz zu schweigen von diesem ätherischen Elfenhaar und der milchweißen Haut, hatte Harry wirklich jeden Grund zum Feiern.   
  
„Das hat Spaß gemacht", meinte Malfoy, als seine Lippen erst mal wieder frei waren.   
  
„Mmm", erwiderte Harry.   
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du gut darin wärst."   
  
„Mmm."   
  
„Küss mich noch mal."   
  
Und das tat Harry.   
  
~*~  
  
Und am überüberüberüberübernächsten Tag – nachdem Harry es geschafft hatte, dreiundzwanzig Gryffindor davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein Recht auf ein Privatleben hatte, und nein, sie _nicht_ zu seiner Verabredung mit Malfoy mitkommen durften – und er in Malfoys Arme gekuschelt am See lag, wo sie sich auf so etwas wie ein Kitschromanende dieser langwierigen Erzählung vorbereiteten, fragte ihn Malfoy, wie das eigentlich alles angefangen habe.   
  
„Muss am Kaffee gelegen haben", sagte er, und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.

© 2003 by **mg**

* * *


End file.
